Amortentia
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Demi melangsungkan kapal mereka, Yuzuki Fuwa dan Hinano Kurahashi memutuskan bahwa inilah saatnya bermain-main dengan imitasi cinta! Mahoutokoro AU/Magic AU. Hints of YuzuHina and GakuYuzu. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Amortentia**  
 _5 Februari 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

VnJ: Yuzuki Fuwa dan Hinano Kurahashi

[J. K. Rowling's Magic AU, tidak ada hubungan dengan Harry Potter AU]

* * *

Bisa sihir atau pun tidak, ternyata cinta tetap suatu misteri ilahi. Tapi, masih lebih mendingan dari manusia biasa, para penyihir punya cara untuk mengimitasi cinta dengan obsesi.

Dan lahirlah dari Perancis, ramuan cinta yang sampai hari ini dikenal dengan sebutan _Amortentia_.

Mungkin sangat wajar jika kau memasukkan ramuan cinta agar di-notis senpai. Tapi kau dalam bahaya fatal kalau yang memberimu ramuan cinta itu seorang _fangirl_.

Karena bagi Yuzuki Fuwa dan Hinano Kurahashi, gebetan bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kapal(?) yang berlayar dengan harmonis di laut cinta.

~.X.~

"Perhatikan cirinya," Aguri-sensei berkata, berjalan ke belakang kuali-kuali berasap unik itu. "Nah, jika ada di antara kalian yang sudah membaca buku...Apakah ada yang tahu ramuan apa ini?"

Gakushuu Asano, seperti biasa, langsung melesatkan tangannya seperti menara yang tumbuh dari dasar bumi.

"Asano?" Aguri-sensei tersenyum, mengedikkan kepalanya ke kuali yang berisi cairan keemasan memercik-mercik riang.

" _Felix Felicis_ , ramuan keberuntungan. Ramuan yang bisa membuat kita beruntung, namun akan beracun dalam jumlah besar. Sering tertukar dengan ramuan euforia atau Sari Kegilaan."

"Bagus sekali! Dua puluh poin untuk Klan Matsu. Bagaimana dengan yang in—"

" _Wolfsbane_ , ramuan yang digunakan bagi kaum manusia serigala untuk mempertahankan kesadaran mereka saat bertransformasi. Harus diminum secara rutin mengikuti fase bulan."

"Baiklah, sebelum aku memberi poin tambahan untukmu, kita langsung saja...apa nama ramuan ini, Asano-kun?"

Murid-murid klan Matsu memandangi Asano dengan sangat-sangat tertarik. Para murid dari klan Kiri sudah separuh tertidur semenjak Asano bersuara di kelas. Yuzuki Fuwa yang berdiri di barisan paling depan, berusaha mendapatkan cipratan _Felix Felicis_ —dan gagal, karena Aguri-senei menutup kuali itu—pura-pura tertidur saat Aguri-sensei membuka tutup kuali terakhir.

Namun ruangan itu langsung terbangun, karena aroma yang sangat menyenangkan mengisi kelas itu. Uap spiral, permukaan yang berwarna mutiara halus, dan aroma yang bagi Fuwa mengingatkannya akan buku-buku baru, aroma tinta di atas kertas, dan sesuatu yang beraroma seperti _mochacinno_.

"Ini _Amortentia_ ," Asano bernapas pelan. "Ramuan cinta...digunakan untuk mengimitasikan obsesi. Seperti Polijus, dibutuhkan DNA si pembuat agar peminum terobsesi pada si pembuat, dan kekuatannya sangat dipengaruhi dengan takaran..."

"Baunya seperti mint..." bisik Hinano Kurahashi pada Fuwa, yang mengernyit.

"Aku tidak mencium mint, tapi _mocha_..."

"Aromanya," Asano berkata keras, seakan mendengar debat dua cewek konyol itu, "Tergantung pada apa yang menarik bagi masing-masing individu. Saya bisa mencium aroma perkamen baru, kopi, sake manis...c—yah, ehm," ia berdeham, dan menyadari seisi kelas sedang melongok untuk menghirup aroma itu juga.

Entah kenapa Fuwa merasakan tatapannya bertemu dengan Asano, tapi mungkin itu hanya distorsi oleh uap. Aguri-sensei menutup kuali itu dan bertepuk tangan sebelum menghadiahi klan Matsu tiga puluh poin tambahan. Pelajaran pun dimulai, dan mereka memulai semester baru Ramuan dengan membuat penangkal racun.

"Tebak apa yang kudapat," bisik Kurahashi, menyikut sahabatnya, lalu menyodorkan botol berkilau cahaya mutiara.

Fuwa menoleh ke sana kemari, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat. Keduanya langsung bertukar senyum mengerikan para fangirl yang berkomplot untuk melanggengkan pelayaran kapal.

Gadis berambut helm itu merobek ujung perkamennya dan menulis:

 **Operasi Harem Asano: START!**

~.X.~

Pertama mereka harus mendapatkan rambut atau sesuatu yang berisi DNA Asano. Sayangnya ini agak susah, karena Fuwa berasal dari klan Kiri sementara Asano adalah Ketua Murid klan saingan mereka, klan Matsu. Kurahashi malah menyuruhnya, entah kenapa.

"Oi, Fuwa," ternyata, belum juga dia mulai mencari, yang dicari malah menghampirinya. Langkahnya sangat tegap, seakan tidak sabar. Asano menyambanginya dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Asano-kun! Aku mencarimu!"

Mata keunguan itu mengerjap. Sepertinya ia baru selesai terbang, karena wajahnya kemerahan. "Kenapa kau mencariku?"

Fuwa terdiam. Rencananya belum matang. Mana mungkin dia bilang minta rambutnya? Bodoh sekali!

"Ah, aku tidak peduli. Kebetulan sekali kau lewat, jadi...cepat singkirkan ini dariku," Asano melemparkan sekotak cokelat pada Fuwa yang agak gelagapan menangkapnya. "Aku tidak suka cokelat."

"Kenapa aku?" Fuwa gemetaran, merasa sangat patah hati. Perubahan ekspresi yang begitu ekstrim ini membuat Asano terbeliak. "Kenapa aku!? Kenapa bukan pria lain!? Bagaimana dengan Isogai-kun...? Ayahmu? Asano-sensei? Shiota-kun? Sakakibara-kun? Akabane-kun? Araki? Kenapa... _Kenapaaa..._?"

"O-Oi, kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah seperti itu, juga...Aku sudah memberikan cokelat ke mereka semua," tegas Asano, sebal. "Sejak awal minggu ini para gadis mengirimiku cokelat, dan...dan aku tidak bisa memakan itu semua. Terang saja ya, semua anak di asramaku sudah kuberi cokelat...kau kebetulan saja sedang lewat. Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak menyukaimu atau apa..."

"Yuzucchi! Kau lama sekali!" Kurahashi datang berlari, memotong perkataan si Ketua Murid. "Eh? EHHH!? Asano-kun, kau memberi Yuzucchi... _cokelat..._?!"

Kali ini melihat Kurahashi bagai tersambar petir, Asano menggeleng dengan wajah tidak senang dan berbalik pergi.

"Paling tidak berterima kasih kan tidak akan menyakitkan..." gerutunya.

"Oop! Asano-kun, ada serangga di punggungmu!" seru Kurahashi, sontak membuat Asano membeku.

"Serangga?"

"Huup, sudah kutangkap! Kumbang tanduk, hehe!" seru gadis keriting manis itu, memamerkan kumbang tanduk di tangannya. Asano mendengus dan kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan koridor.

Kurahashi nyengir, memamerkan sehelai rambut pada Fuwa, yang langsung tersenyum mekar.

"Sasugaaa! Hinacchi memang luar biasa!"

"Besok kita berikan lemon madu saat mereka selesai latihan _Quidditch_...Aku sudah meminta Yukiko agar kita bisa menggantikannya..." mata Kurahashi berkilau mengerikan, berkasak-kusuk sementara mereka kembali ke asrama mereka. Kurahashi melihat Fuwa melemparkan cokelat pemberian Asano itu, masih sedikit sakit. "Ne, Yuzucchi...akan kau apakan cokelat itu?"

Fuwa yang baru merangkak naik ke kasurnya, menyambar kotak cokelat itu, mengernyit.

"Ini cuma cokelat sisa dari penggemarnya yang lain...Tapi aku tidak suka cokelat kelinci bulan isi karamel, aku sukanya cokelat bulan mochachino...Eh, kau suka kelinci bulan isi karamel, kan?" Yuzuki tersenyum cerah, melempar kotak itu melambung melintasi kamar dan jatuh tepat di pangkuat Kurahashi. "Untukmu saja! Anggap saja itu dariku, sayang~"

Kurahashi tertawa riang. "Yeei~! Oke, makasih sayang~ Itadakimasu...!" gadis itu dengan suasana hati lebih riang, membuka kotak cokelat. Kelinci-kelinci itu berlompatan, namun Kurahashi menangkapi mereka dan memakan kepalanya, memamerkan korban pertamanya pada kelinci-kelinci lain di dalam kotak.

Yuzuki tidak bisa tidur. Ia terlalu girang memikirkan besok!

~.X.~

"Yuzucchi...Yuzucchi..."

Fuwa dengan berat membuka matanya, namun langsung melotot melihat Kurahashi mendudukinya. Wajahnya merah, tatapannya kosong.

"Err, Hinacchi?"

"Aku merasa hampa..." gadis itu mengisak. "Ada lubang dalam hatiku, Yuzucchi!"

Fuwa terdiam sejenak, memroses. Lalu ia ingat apa yang akan mereka kerjakan hari ini, dan tersenyum lebar, menyambar kedua tangan sahabatnya.

"Jangan cemas, Hinacchi...hari ini, kehampaan itu akan lenyap!"

Mata hijau Kurahashi berkilau, pipinya merona, wajahnya seakan disinari cahaya mentari paling murni.

"Benarkah...!?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo, kita harus cari lemon dan madu...Pagi ini klan Momiji sedang latihan. Kalau kita beruntung, target pertama akan tumbang!" ujarnya, melompat turun dari kasur, membuat Kurahashi oleng, dan menyambar temannya, serta kantong berisi sebotol Amortentia yang dicuri Kurahashi kemarin.

"Hinacchi, bergembiralah, kenapa kau tampak tidak tidur? Kau sama tidak sabarnya denganku, ya? Haha! Nah, kotak ini berisi lemon yang biasa. Yang satunya berisi lemon dengan Amortentia...Aku akan menyuruh target kita mencicipi yang ada Amortentia-nya, dan kau bagikan sisanya pada anggota yang lain, oke?"

"Ini akan mengisi lubang di hatiku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sakakibara-kun?" Fuwa, menggeret Kurahashi yang sepertinya tidak bisa berjalan sendiri, menghampiri pemuda berponi lempar yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi anak laki-laki. "Bagaimana latihannya? Ah, kami menggantikan Kanzaki-san, dan ini, tolong dicicipi dulu, apakah enak?" Fuwa dengan lancar menyodorkan sekotak lemon madu.

"Ah, manis sekali dirimu, kelinci kecil~" Sakakibara tertawa kecil, dan entah kenapa ia menghirup aroma menyenangkan dari kotak yang dibuka oleh Fuwa. "Baiklah, akan kucicipi...meski aku yakin ini tidak akan semanis dirimu~" ujarnya, mengedipkan mata.

Fuwa menahan senyumnya, berharap agar Sakakibara cepat-cepat mengambil lemon madu itu.

"Mm~! Ini sungguh nikmat! Boleh aku ambil satu lagi, peri manis?"

"Tentu saja! Nah, saa, Hinacchi, bagikan pada yang lain, oke? Kata Sakakibara-kun sudah enak!" Fuwa mendorong Kurahashi yang lunglai untuk mendekati anggota _Quidditch_ klan Momiji lainnya. Tentu saja mereka langsung menyerbu gadis itu.

Setelah itu mereka harus menggandakan lemon-lemon tersebut dengan mantra pengganda, memastikan agar senjata mereka terus menggandakan diri. Saat kemudian lapangan dipakai oleh klan mereka, klan Kiri, Fuwa melambai penuh semangat pada Karma Akabane dan Nagisa Shiota.

"Ne, ne, ini, tolong dicicipi dulu. Cukup manis tidak?"

"Oke, kelihatannya enak," Nagisa tersenyum ramah dan mencicipi sepotong lemon. "Mm! Enak sekali! Aku ambilkan satu lagi untuk Karma-kun, ya?"

"Oke~ trims, Shiota-kun~!" Fuwa terkikik puas, lalu menyuruh Kurahashi membagikan lemon yang biasa pada yang lainnya.

Sampai ketiga klan lain—selain klan Matsu—selesai giliran memakai lapangan, baru Fuwa mematikan mantra pengganda pada lemon-lemon mereka. Kurahashi masih saja menghela napas hampa, duduk di kursi penonton, melamun memandang lapangan.

"Aku masih merasa hampa..."

"Oh, kau enggak sabaran sekali, sayangku! Sebentar lagi kapal-kapal pasti meluncur! Aku yakin, begitu raja harem kita memasuki lapangan ini, maka kapal-kapal kita akan lari mengikuti!" Fuwa duduk di sebelah Kurahashi dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, riang.

Tapi gadis keriting itu kembali menghela napas. Sementara Fuwa sibuk melenyapkan barang bukti mereka dengan mantra pelenyap, mendadak Kurahashi berdiri dan menempel ke pagar stadiun.

"CINTAKU! SAYANG!"

Fuwa tidak cukup cepat menoleh saat sahabatnya meneriakkan ke anggota tim Quidditch klan Matsu: "GAKUSHUU ASANO, BELAHAN JIWAKU!"

Anggota tim Quidditch klan Matsu membeku di tempat. Kapten merangkap Ketua Murid mereka yang berdiri paling depan seakan menjadi batu. Kurahashi masih saja menyemburkan kata-kata cinta;

"ASANO-SAMA, ADA LUBANG BERBENTUK WAJAHMU DI HATIKU YANG BERBENTUK WAJAHMU~!"

Fuwa sakit jantung. Saksi mata lainnya pasrah mereka akan mati. Asano tersambar petir. Sebelum bisa memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, dan sebelum Kurahashi buka mulut lagi menelurkan kata-kata memuakkan, dengan gaya pemain American Football, Fuwa menjatuhkan sahabatnya itu ke lantai dan memingsankannya.

Dan...saat ia kembali ke kastil sekolah, Fuwa sudah ditunggu dengan fenomena menggemparkan lainnya di Sekolah Sihir Mahoutokoro...

~.X.~

"KOYAMA, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" Yuuma Isogai membuat Fuwa ingin menangis darah dan gendang telinganya pecah ketika melihat Yuuma mengejar penyihir gimbal gigi tak rata wajah makan tanah itu.

"OH, NATSUHIKO, JADILAH MILIKKU, SAYANG...!" Hiroto Maehara tidak mau kalah dengan sahabatnya, mendorong si pucuk itu sampai tersungkur sebelum memanjat meja makan dan merengkuh dagu Koyama.

Fuwa mau mati.

Para murid lainnya histeris, antara jijik, geli, dan degan ragu mendukung(?).

"STUPEFY!" kali ini dari pintu lain Aula Besar, Ren Sakakibara dengan gesit membuat Maehara terlempar menjauh dari Koyama. Dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya, ia menciptakan mawar dari udara, dan merentangkan kedua tangan, melenggang anggun ke arah dalbo-separuh-manusia itu. "Oh, sayangku, Natsuhiko-sama...Hangatkanlah malamku~!"

Para gadis pun menangis darah dan memantrai keduanya, sebelum menyeret Koyama dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari sapu di bawah tangga.

Fuwa, sementara itu, meskipun memasukkan Kurahashi ke lemari sapu mungkin ide yang brilian, memutuskan untuk usaha lebih panjang dan menyeret sahabatnya itu ke kantor Aguri-sensei.

"Sensei! Sensei, ini gawat...Hinacchi tanpa sengaja memakan cokelat dengan _Amortentia_..."

"Eh? Astaga...lalu apa keributan di Aula Utama itu? Siapa yang memberi Kurahashi cokelat...?"

"Di Aula Utama...sepertinya anak laki-laki sudah jatuh cinta pada Koyama...dan melamarnya..." Aguri-sensei bergidik, wajahnya pucat agak kehijauan karena mual, "...Eh, soal cokelat itu, yang mem..."

Fuwa terdiam.

Saat itu ia hanya memikirkan, bahwa jika ia buka mulut kalau pelakunya adalah Gakushuu Asano, maka ia akan diserang dengan siksaan Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan. Sama sekali tidak kepikiran bahwa Asano berusaha memerangkapnya. Dasar fujo.

"...Aku tidak tahu, sensei. Ia memakan cokelat kelinci bulan...itu saja."

Aguri-sensei dari tadi sudah membongkar lemari ramuannya, lalu menghela napas kecewa.

"Penangkalnya sudah habis kugunakan pada Kepala Sekolah saat ia mengejar Iso—" wanita itu terdiam, lalu membelalak ngeri pada Fuwa, yang balas membelalak syok. Tapi keduanya langsung berpaling, dan Fuwa bersiul-siul pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Fuwa, cepat panggil Ketua Murid yang tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya dan bantu mereka mengendalikan keributan di Aula. Aku akan membuat penangkalnya dalam waktu enam jam."

"B-Baik, sensei!"

Fuwa melongok dari lantai dua untuk melihat para guru sedang memingsankan murid-murid perempuan dan menginterogasi mereka, memaksa mereka mengatakan di mana Koyama. Ketua Murid yang tersisa, Asano dan Akabane, sedang menyeret anak-anak laki-laki yang telah menjadi target ramuan cinta Fuwa dan Kurahashi.

"YUZUKI FUWA, KEMARI KAU," dari koridor depan, Fuwa bergidik mendengar raungan Karma Akabane yang murka.

Ia memantrai Kurahashi agar melayang, lalu membawanya untuk menghadap kedua Ketua Murid. Ekspresi Gakushuu Asano masih mematung beku, tatapannya ke arah lain. Karma Akabane, sementara itu, tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kau pikir ini lucu, hm?" ujar Akabane, suaranya lembut namun mengiris hati. Selain Nagisa yang ia gendong di punggung, Isogai dan Maehara melayang di belakang mereka. Asano menyeret Sakakibara dengan menarik bagian belakang kerah jubahnya. "...Natsuhiko Koyama...astaga..."

"T-Tapi maksud kami bukan dia!" seru Fuwa, tidak rela dianggap penganut Harem-Koyama, lalu menunjuk pada Asano. "Aku sedang mendirikan rezim Harem-Asano! Aku tidak terima dianggap shipper NOTP begini!"

Asano hilang warnanya, sementara Akabane menepuk dahinya. Lalu Fuwa menyadari sesuatu.

"Akabane-kun, kenapa kau masih sadar dan tidak mengejar-ngejar Koyama...meskipun itu bagus..."

"Aku tidak memakan lemon sialanmu, puji tuhan!" gertak Akabane, menyeringai murka. "Tega sekali kau membuat Nagisa-kun jadi seperti ini—dan bisa-bisanya kau ingin aku mengejar-ngejar lipan ini!?"

"Um, lain kali kami akan membuat Harem-Karma...tapi—"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA..."

"Ah? Di mana aku?" Kurahashi tersadar, mengerjap dan menyadari dia sedang melayang. Saat ia sadar ada Asano, gadis keriting itu menarik napas panjang; "PANGERANKU!"

Terjadi ledakan cahaya, kombinasi mantra bius, kutukan ikat-tubuh-sempurna, dan mantra pembungkam. Fuwa ternganga dan menjambak rambutnya, gemetar.

"Astaga...! Apa dia baik-baik saja!? Hinacchi!?"

Asano menghela napas, dan akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. "Sudahlah, kita bawa mereka ke rumah sakit sekolah dulu..."

"Aku sudah melapor ke Aguri-sensei...Penangkalnya akan siap enam jam lagi..."

Akabane mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. "Yah, kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu...Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan ini. Potong 150 poin dari—"

"Jangan," Asano berkata cepat-cepat, menautkan alis pada Akabane. "Biar aku yang berurusan dengan Fuwa. Kau bawa mereka ke rumah sakit, Akabane. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan idiot ini..." pemuda bermata ungu itu melirik Fuwa dengan mencekam.

Akabane mengangkat bahu, melambaikan tongkatnya ke arah Sakakibara dan Kurahashi, dan masih menggendong Nagisa di punggung, ia berjalan pergi diikuti empat tubuh lainnya yang melayang. Fuwa menatap Asano agak gentar, menelan ludah. Setelah Akabane lenyap dari pandangan, baru Asano menatapnya.

Wajahnya merah padam.

"Soal cokelat itu...Sebagai ganti aku tidak memotong poin klanmu, kau harus tutup mulut."

Fuwa menghela napas lega, lalu menghormat. "Siap, Asano-kun! Mulutku terkunci!"

"Bagus," Asano mengantongi kedua tangannya, dan berjalan di depan Fuwa. "Sekarang kita ke rumah sakit dan memastikan kelima anak itu pingsan sampai penangkalnya selesai."

"Oke~!"

~.X.~

Kurahashi membuka matanya, merasakan suatu beban yang hangat di sisi kanannya. Ia membuka perlahan, dan melihat rambut cokelat marun familiar tertidur di pangkuannya. Saat ia akan bangun dan mengelus sahabatnya, sebuah tangan lain, berjari panjang, membelai rambut helm itu.

Gadis keriting itu melanjutkan pura-pura tidur, sedikit mengintip, sebisa mungkin menyipitkan mata seakan ia masih tertidur.

"Dasar bodoh...kenapa bukan kau yang memakan cokelat itu..." gumam Asano, terdengar sedih sekaligus kesal.

Kurahashi mendadak menyambar tongkat di meja sebelahnya dan memantrai Fuwa dengan mantra bius.

Asano membeku syok, sebelum merah menjalar ke wajahnya. Gadis keriting pecinta Pelajaran Satwa Gaib itu menyipitkan mata pada Asano, tangannya terlipat, tampak menuntut.

"Hmm...Jadi Asano-kun naksir Yuzucchi...hohooo...~ Ternyata dugaanku benar..." Asano menelan ludah, saking basahnya tertangkap, ia sampai tidak bisa balas menggertak. Lagipula Kurahashi tampaknya lebih sadis lagi soal _blackmail_. Tapi gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Pasti menyebalkan sekali ya, soalnya Yuzucchi enggak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu, dan malah, mungkin enggak mau dengar,"

Asano menautkan alis. "Karena dia... _fujoshi_?"

"Itu satu alasan," Kurahashi tersenyum manis. "Tapi alasan utamanya adalah, Yuzucchi itu _milikku_."

Asano balas tersenyum.

Aura lipan berseteru dengan aura kumbang tanduk. Target mereka, sementara itu, masih terlelap di alam mimpi homo-nya.

* * *

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
